The present disclosure relates to virtual trainers. In particular, it relates to attendant control panel (ACP) virtual trainers.
An ACP is a stationary touch screen control panel that is located within the cabin of certain models of aircrafts, and is used by flight attendants and aircraft mechanics to control and/or monitor various features of the aircraft. Because ACPs are software based, they can integrate and control multiple aircraft system features using a single touch screen control panel. The challenges for ACPs are being able to keep up with the training needs for ACPs because of the rapid evolution of technology, and managing data to allow for software upgrades to the ACPs. As such, there is a need for a solution that provides for increased access and mobility for training for ACPs and for managing data for ACP software upgrades.